


Game Of Thrones AU

by LillyJadye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyJadye/pseuds/LillyJadye





	1. Chapter 1

** Prologue **

 

* * *

 

Harry was fighting them with his spear, making sure to keep his distance. Jay was fighting with her valyrian steel short sword, killing the ones who got behind. Nova was next to Jay killing them with his daggers. Leo was firing them with his flaming arrows, and also cutting them down with his valyrian steel sword. 

“Get down!” Jay yelled at the group, they all hit the floor as Daenerys Targaryen flew over on her dragon, Drogon, and set the enemy ablaze.

Jay looked up at the white-haired Mother of Dragons in awe. The young Targaryen queen was stunning, the dragon she was riding, Drogon was a dark blood red - almost black dragon, his flames were a similar colour to his scales. 

“Thank you, your grace!” Jayden called out. Daenerys looked to Jay and nodded and seemed to smile slightly. 

The Mother of Dragons then flew away just as fast as she came over.    
“We need to move away from this area, they’re setting the ground on fire.” Leo was right - they were. Jay nodded and lead the way by running towards Winterfell, she ran past many dead bodies. 

Many she knew, many she didn’t. Seeing them all nearly brought her to tears. 

“Open the gates!” the group closed in on the gates of Winterfell. 

As the gates opened, the group scooted in so they could be closed.

Jay saw Jon Snow inside the walls. She just ran up and hugged him.   
“Snowy. You’re ok.” She smiled, he smiled also. His smile was the same as it was when he was just a babe. 

“And you’re alive. I hear you were nearly killed.” Jay nodded at his comment.

“We all were nearly killed. Too many times… But, Daenerys set them ablaze. That’s why we came back.” Jon nodded. 

“You’ll need more Arrows.” He said looking at Leo, all Leo could do was nod. 

“Jay, I trust you know where they are?” Jay nodded, Jon had grown in a real man, he isn’t a child anymore.

Jay needed to remember that.

Daenerys landed Drogon on the wall, she slid down his wing onto the ground. She then came over to the group and Jon.

“You fought bravely out there, all of you did.” The young Queen said and Jay was melting at her words. Could Jay be crushing on Daenerys? It couldn’t be possible...   
“Dany, could you come with me?” Jon asked his Queen, she simply nodded and that was that, they then disappeared into Winterfell.

Jay got Leo some more arrows and gave the group a plan.

Before she could finish what they would do, the gates were opened and people came pouring in yelling “retreat!”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo Strange**

* * *

 

Leo was walking down the street of Kings landing, taking note of all the odd people that he saw. He saw one man and woman, although, he wasn’t sure if she was a woman just yet. The man was tall while the woman was the opposite end of the height spectrum. She was no taller than Nova. 

She was wearing a large Green hooded cloak, he was wearing a suit of a similar colour, maybe a few shades lighter. 

Leo noticed that they were arguing over something... But only she was talking.

“He must be a mute…” Leo said to himself quietly.

As he walked past he listened into their conversation.

“Harry! Please! I need a new short sword. The one I have, I’ve had it since I started using the weapon!” Leo looked at the girl, she didn’t seem to be a fighter. But she had spunk, he had to give that to her. Standing up to.. Harry? Did she say?   
The man, Harry, simply shrugged.    
“I hate when you don’t talk… it’s really hard to tell what you’re thinking sometimes.” She said.    
“Jayden, you know what I’m like..” He spoke quietly, but enough for Leo to hear it, Harry’s lips kept moving, but Leo couldn’t pick up on what he was saying.   
The girl... Jayden... Then looked over to Leo. 

Leo froze in his place - he’d been spotted. 

Leo kept walking, he didn’t want to seem like he was spying. He wasn’t, he was simply observing. 

That’s what he told himself anyway. He had things to do in the south. Leo was summoned by the King to come to Kings Landing to be apart of the Gold Cloaks.

Leo was there to politely decline. 

He was loyal to the lords in the north. Not in the south. 

 

When Leo got to the castle, the guards wouldn’t let him in.

“I am Leo Strange. I was requested by King Robert to come here!” Leo Protested.

“We’ll see about that.” One of the guards said before signalling to arrest Leo. 

Leo didn’t resist. He just let it happen. 

He was taken to the throne room almost immediately. 

“Good Afternoon your Grace. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Leo said to the king, bowing.

“Leo Strange! Welcome back to Kings Landing. Guards, please release him. He won’t do anything.” The guards did as the King asked. 

Leo stepped towards the King. 

“You wanted to see me, your grace?” Leo looked at the Fat King. 

King Robert bellowed with laughter.

“I’m not used to such Formalities.” The King told the court. They all agreed with him.   
“We aren’t used to you being king.” Little Finger spoke up. The King looked at the Master of coin and laughed.   
“It’s been 17 years Lord Baelish, how could you not be used to me?” Lord Baelish smiled and simply nodded. 

“It’s been 17 years? It certainly doesn’t feel like it.” Leo commented, taking advantage of the King’s good mood.

“We’re getting off topic, your grace,” Varys says lightly to the King.

“Yes my love, we must get to the matter.” Queen Cersei told her husband.

“Yes yes. Leo Strange.” Leo looked at the king.

“Yes your grace?”   
“The reason I called you here was to give you a place with the Gold Cloaks.” the King told Leo.

Time seemed to slow down for Leo, it was a great honour to be apart of the gold cloaks, Leo didn’t think he was going to be actually asked. He thought The fat King was going to ask him to do some stupid chore.

“Y-your grace... I-I can’t…” Leo stumbled over his words, he was shocked.

“What do you mean you can’t? It’s a bloody honour to be asked to be a part of the gold cloaks!” The King boomed, which snapped Leo back to reality.

“My duty is in the north, Your grace. I serve the Lords in the north, therefore my home, my place, where I belong, is in the north. Not the south.” The court was shocked by what Leo had said. The King stood up from the Iron throne and walked towards Leo. King Robert Baratheon towered over Leo but the Kings weight had gotten worse over the 17 years of his rule… he was undoubtedly fat. 

“You, Leo Strange, are saying you don’t want to be apart of the most elite group of knights in the seven kingdoms?” The King Bellowed to Leo. 

Leo simply nodded. “Yes your grace. I am saying no.” Leo then walked out of the throne room, the court parted as he walked past them.

The only sound when he left the throne room was King Robert’s bellowing laugh, Leo then heard the King yelling ‘that cocky bastard!’ followed by another loud laugh - this time from both the court and the King.

 

Pleased with what he had done, Leo left Kings Landing that evening and started to travel north, back to Winterfell. He was excited to get back to his home. He had missed it so.

* * *

 

 


End file.
